Honesty's The Best Policy
by MikalaInWonderland
Summary: Bella's dad is a famous lawyer. Everyday he makes enemies and money. Which is why he has hired Edward Cullen to be her body guard. After time Edward becomes more then just her body guard, he becomes her best friend, her protector, and maybe even her lover


**A/N:So here is the first chapter. I don't own the characters or the song that will appear in this story later on. R&R! :D**

I have to be perfect, no room for mistake in a life where one wrong move can ruin us. My father is a famous lawyer, he's always in the papers and rarely at home. I've seen him a total of 572 times since i was 5, I'm 16 now, that's not much time to establish a good father daughter relationship. But while he's been out making money and enemy's, I'm been stuck in a house with my cheating mom who couldn't careless about me or what I do. Which is why my dad has hired me a bodyguard, someone to keep me out of trouble.

I smile a little before getting out of bed and walking over to my closet and grab my cream floral design strapless sun dress. Once my dress is on I walk in to my bathroom and put on a long peace sign necklace and a few bracelets. Looking at my self in the mirror I can't help but look disappointed at my reflection. I grab my make-up bag from under the sink and put on a little bit of black eyeliner, then pull my hair back into a low ponytail that lays at the base of my neck. Looking at myself one more time I leave my bathroom and put on a pair of tan gladiator flat sandals, then leave my room.

I walk down the hall silently and quietly. Slowly I walk down the stairs in order not to fall when I hear voices coming from the kitchen, one voice being my moms and the other an unknown male voice probably belonging to my body guard.

"So he got the little brat a body guard but not me? He's not worried about MY safety?" my moms voice rings through the house.

"I don't know ma'am, I just came here because Charlie wanted me to watch after Bella and keep her safe." I hear the man speak, deciding to go ahead and make my entrance I walk in to the kitchen and straight to the refrigerator.

"Hello, you must be Bella." He says walking over to me. Actully looking at him he is kinda cute, his messy copper hair looks like its never seen a brush, and his features all scream bad boy. The black shirt and black jeans make him look even more handsome.

"Thats me." I say trying to recover.

"I'm Edward, your father sent me to watch over you." he tells me with a seriousness in his eyes that I've only seen in my fathers eyes.

"It's nice to meet you." I reply sarcastically before grabbing a monster energy drink out of the frig.

"So what are we doing today?" he ask ignoring me and the looks from my mom that looks almost like she is trying to seduce him.

"Well I'm going to meet up with some of my friends at the beach." I tell him as I walk back to my room with him following.

"Okay." Edward says wait right outside my door.

I go in to my room and grab my iphone off the charger and my keys and I leave the room and walk down towards the garage.

"We'll take my car." I tell Edward getting into my black SUV a few seconds later he is in the passenger side. Starting the car my favorite song, Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Ke$ha comes on and I start singing along with it, once my sunglasses are on I start driving.

"You're a good singer you know." Edward says looking over at me.

"Thank you." I reply awkwardly. We drive in silence till we pull up to the beach, getting out I make sure to lock the doors. I look around quickly to see is I can find Rachel, after a few minutes I see her in one of our usual stops.

"Rach!" I yell waving at her and smiling.

"Bella! Oh my god! I thought your weren't gonna show up!" she laughs hugging me.

"Why wouldn't I?" I laugh with her walk to our spot on the beach.

"I don't know, so are you excited that its summer?" she smiles once we sit down.

"Of course! Its like the best time of year!" I say looking out at the water.

"So umm who is that guy watching us..." Rachel asks smiling over at Edward.

"Oh him? That Edward, I told you how my dad wanted me to have a body guard well thats him." I reply looking over at the god like man.

"Well aren't you lucky." she smirks checking him out.

"Yeah okay." I laugh rolling my eyes at her and look forward when I see a really cute guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes walking up to me.

"Hey, I'm John." he smiles down at me.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I smile back and watch as he sits down next to me.

"I know this is probably weird but I've been watching you and I can't help but think that you're really pretty." he smiles showing perfect white teeth.

Giggling a little I reply, "Thanks." and blush a little.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" he asks still smiling, causing me to only be able o nod my head in response. Taking my hand we start walking down the beach.

"So how old are you?" he asks my hand still in his.

"I'm 17, how old are you?" I reply looking up at him.

"19." he tells me smiling.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I ask trying to make sure there are no awkward silences.

"Play football or go to the beach. What about you?" he says in a typical guys type why.

"I write songs, and go to the beach to. Thats about it." I smile looking around and letting go of his hand.

"Thats cool. Whats your favorite color?" he says laughing at what I guess is his question.

"Purple. Yours?" I ask kind of giggling.

"Green." he answers. We walk along the beach laughing and joke for what seems like a few minutes but when I look around next I notice that the sun is starting to set.

"I should probably get back to my friend." I smile turing to head back when I feel him grab my hand again and pulling my toward him.

"Will you go out with me on Friday?" he asks staring into my eyes.

"Yeah." I say a little star struck.

Kissing me on the cheek, he turns and leaves not saying another word.

"Whoa who was that?" Rachel asks when I get closer.

"His name is John and I have a date with him on Friday. And sorry for leaving you alone" I says not being about to not smile.

"Wow. You are so lucky. And don't worry I wasn't alone." she laughs and winks kind of nodding towards one of Johns friends.

"I don't trust him." I hear Edward say.

"Holy shit you scared me! I forgot you were here." I say holding my hand to my chest.

"I was with you the whole time." he tells me sitting down next to me.

"Well thats creepy. And why don't you trust him?" I ask getting defensive.

"He just seems like a player and a creep." he replies looking over to where John and his friends are talking.

"Well I'm going out with him on Friday and I would rather you not be there." I tell him hoping he'll just not come.

"Well thats to bad since your dad hired me to look after you all the time." he replies looking out at the ocean now.

"Ugh. We should probably go its getting late." I smile at Rachel and hug her.

"Oh there's a party tomorrow if you wanna go with me.?" she says almost asking.

"Of course!" I smile and laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow." and with a hug we leave.

Walking past John I see one of his friends walk up to him and ask who he's talking about. Nodding towards me he simply say the girl in the dress.

Smiling I get in my car and start driving home. The ten minute drive is a surprisingly non-awkward silence.

"We should probably go to sleep. Theres a party tomorrow it will probably start at like 6 that I'm going to, which I guess that means your going to." I tell him getting out and starting towards the door.

"Lovely." he replies sarcastically and with that we both leave and head towards our room which apparently are right next to each other.

I quickly strip and put on a pair of red plaid sleeping short shorts and a white tank top. I jump into bed and fall asleep short after hoping to have dreams about John but instead my mind and dreams

are filled with nothing but Edward.

**A/N: So I hope you like it :) tell me if i should continue or not :) and thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
